


Ambrose Maids

by Des_Ambrose



Category: WWE
Genre: Ambrose - Freeform, Corbin - Freeform, Maids, Other, Reigns, Sheamus - Freeform, WWE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Des_Ambrose/pseuds/Des_Ambrose
Summary: The Ambrose Triplets work for a cafe where they are dressed up as maids and their contract specifically says that if someone wants them, well they can have them as an actual maid.Dean is more on the wild side of things, usually dancing for the customers of the cafe and doing things to get them turned on. He prefers one customer in particular and that is Mr. Reigns.Des is a wild one in her own right and she doesn't like when some of the guys touch her. Though she is alright when a man that's "a tall drink of water" comes into the cafe and he gets a bit touchy feely.Kyle on the other hand is more laid back and prefers to just do his job. He pays attention to the customers and sure enough he has one that wants to take him home. Mr. Sheamus has his eyes set on him.





	1. Teaser

"You're going to work and don't you be complaining if someone takes you" Vince yells at the Ambrose triplets and they all nod. They didn't like seeing Vince so angry and they returned to their duties. Vince was watching their every move until his attention was somewhere else and the triplets felt a bit better to not have prying eyes on them. 

\----

Dean had to readjust his outfit because Dolph and Sami both had to get a feel on him. He enjoyed the attention, but sometimes he had to do things that he didn't think were legal. Though here in Vince's cafe it was all legal and you had to do what he said or else you'd get fired. Dean walked over to the table in the far corner of the cafe and asked "may I help you sir?" Roman looked up from his laptop and he checked Dean out, causing poor Dean to blush. Roman said "uh...yeah. I'd like an frappachino." Dean said "coming right up." He purposefully walked away in a sexy manner from Roman as he went to get his drink. 

\----

Across the way, Kyle was busy with cleaning tables and bending over them to reach spots. He had a very focused look on his face, but it soon faltered when he felt someone behind him and he looked to the tall, pale male behind him. Sheamus said "nice view fella. You don' mind if I enjoy it do ya?" Kyle found himself blushing very deeply and he said "n-not at all sir...."

\----

Des shook her head at her brothers, walking to the table that was in the shadows of the cafe and she stopped in front of the table. She asked "Mr. Corbin may I get you something to drink or to eat?" She was as polite as she could be at the moment because Corbin came in every day and always asked for her. Baron looked up from the papers he had been sorting and he said "yeah. I'd like a muffin and a black coffee." Des bowed to him as she said "your wish is my command Mr. Corbin." She headed off to get the items he requested. 

\----

There you have it. A teaser. 

~Des


	2. New Work

'I don't really like working for this maid cafe, but it's good for making money I suppose and I guess I shouldn't be so upset about it. My two twin brothers work here at the maid cafe as well, but they seem to being enjoying it more than me. I don't understand it, though if someone comes into the cafe and wants us.....well they're allowed to take us.'

"Des come on you need to get out there and serve the customers" I hear Jon yell at me and I roll my eyes as I walk out of the back area, going into the dining area. I hate this time of day since it's around the time the creepers come in and try to touch you in places that you wouldn't want someone to touch you in, well unless they were your lover. I take a deep breath before I greet some of the people, getting their drinks and then getting their food orders. I soon turn my head to the door when it opens and I see Mr. Corbin walk in. I smile softly to myself as I go get the orders all filled out and get them to the people they belong to. I go into the back as I sigh softly and Jon says "you might want to get your loverboy's order." I jump and turn to him. I glare and say "he is not my loverboy. God." I growl at my brother, leaving the back area soon and go over to Mr. Corbin's table. I say "hello Mr. Corbin. So nice to see you again. May I get you anything?" He looks a bit upset and he says "uh yeah...I just want a coffee. Also is there any way that your boss would let you sit here with me? I just really need someone to talk to." I say "I'll get your coffee and be right back to sit with you." I give him a smile before I go to the coffee machine and get the coffee. I say "Kyle, you're going to need to take over. I have been asked to sit and talk with someone." I look over my shoulder and Kyle says "sure thing sis. Jon you're helping." I hear Jon groan and I walk back over to Mr. Corbin's table, sitting the coffee in front of him. I sit down in the chair across from him and wait. I watch Mr. Corbin and he soon says "things have just been so horrible lately. I mean I have a job working to rescue animals that are in need and take out the people that are doing these awful things to these poor babies." He sighs and sips his coffee. I say "well helping out the animals is a very nice thing. I'm glad you help them." Though in my mind, he doesn't really seem like the type that would do these things and he soon says "yeah I'm glad I get to do this. Though....me doing this job caused my girlfriend to leave me because she said I was spending too much time with the animals. She told me that I needed to either choose her or choose my job.....So I chose my job." I say "oh I am sorry about her not understanding what you do." I look over to Mr. Corbin and he is looking out the window of the cafe. He just looks so sad and he soon says "I just wish I had someone to help me around my house. I can't always be home and I have some dogs that would really love company." I hear him sigh very softly and I say "I could do that for you if you want. Um....I know I'm not really supposed to bring this up, but in my contract with the cafe...well I am allowed to work for someone." Mr. Corbin looks at me and asks "really?" I nod as I say "yes." He finally smiles and says "I'd really appreciate you helping me out." I say "let me just finish my shift and then we can head to your place." He nods and I get up, heading back to my shift. 

*Kyle's POV*

I love seeing my sister actually smile and I clean up some of the tables. Most of the people have left because it's pretty late. I look to the door as someone comes in and smile a little. Tall, pale, sexy, and soon I snap out of my thoughts as I go back to cleaning the tables. I finish the last table that I was cleaning and head to the back. Jon says "better go see your 'boyfriend'." I blush as I say "he's not my boyfriend." Jon says "whatever you want to think dear brother." I huff as I soon leave the back room and go out to the cafe area. I walk over to Sheamus' table and say "hello sir. May I get you anything?" I can tell he's a bit tense and he says "yeah. I'll just have a strawberry lemonade." I nod and head behind the counter, getting the drink for him. I hum quietly to myself and I turn around, almost dropping the drink when I find Sheamus at the bar. I compose myself as I put the drink in front of him and I say "there you are." He says "thanks. You know, you should come to my bar that I have sometime." I say "oh um well I'd love to, but...." I trail off and I look away as I mess around with a glass as I clean it. Sheamus asks "what's wrong?" I say "oh nothing is wrong." I've never really went to a bar before and I can't just tell him that. I'm not like my sister of my brother who both go out partying. I sigh softly and I blush when I feel Sheamus touch my hand. I look up at him and he says "please tell me what's wrong." I just look into his eyes for a moment before I soon say "um well I've never been to a bar before. I don't get out much." Sheamus says "then I'm going to take you out on the town. Show you what you're missing." I look at him feeling a bit shocked and say "oh I couldn't....I mean you probably..." I feel his finger against my lips, causing me to stop talking and he says "nonsense. I'll show you around after your shift is over." I feel him remove his finger and I nod as he soon goes back to his table. What the hell just happened?

*Jon's POV*

I got to watch my siblings interacting with people and I smile as I do orders. I walk over to the table that belongs to Mr. Reigns and ask "you want your usual Mr. Reigns?" He looks up and says "that would be nice Jon." I wink at him, walking away from the table and give him a bit of a show as I walk away. I smirk to myself as I get his drink, feeling happy that I can tease someone that I kind of like and he's not like the usual customer. He doesn't try to grope me or anything like that. I take the drink back to his table and sit it down. He says "thank you. Please sit down." I shrug and sit down across from him, adjusting my outfit as I sit there. I ask "why did you want me to sit here?" He says "well I wanted to offer you a job. I need someone to work at my house and also well keep me company as one would say." I perk up a little and say "hmmm it sounds very interesting. Do go on." Mr. Reigns smiles and says "you would be doing most of the house work of course and well the keeping me company part is however you want to do that. You will have to share my room with me though." Wait what? He just said I'd have to share his room with him and I can feel my face heat up a little as I think about it. I guess I'd be alright with that and I say "alright. You got a deal. When should I start?" He says "after your shift of course. I'll take you to my house and that's where it will start." I ask "fun?" He chuckles and says "you could say that." I smile and say "well I must get back to work." I get up from the table and give him another wink before heading to do some clean up. 

*No one's POV*

The three all had new adventures ahead of them and Vince was preparing the next batch of maids to take their places. Des finished her shift as she changed into her street clothes in the back, going out the back entrance so that no one would see her and she headed out to the front of the cafe. She stood there as she soon was greeted by Mr. Corbin and he lead her to his car. He needed to show her his home and needed to get her used to the house so her job could start immediately.

Meanwhile, Kyle took a deep breath before he met up with Sheamus after his shift and he was terrified of going out on the bar scene. He followed Sheamus just down the street and found himself starting to panic as they approached the bar. He knew he didn't need to worry, but he always worried about everything and he sighed as they soon entered the bar. 

As for Jon, well he was done with his shift and he headed out to meet Mr. Reigns. His mouth dropped when he saw the fancy car parked outside of the cafe and Mr. Reigns motioned for him to get in it. Jon walked over to the car, gently touching the handle before getting in and he sat there still a bit shocked that he was in a car like this. Mr. Reigns smiled at the reaction that Jon was giving and he loved it. They soon sped off to Mr. Reigns' house. 

\-----

There you have it everyone. 

Hope you enjoy this. 

More to come. 

~Des


End file.
